Konton
Appearance An ominous lurking entity, Konton can appear in many different forms, but his favorite form is that, of a priest, Though, he can Distort this form to make it, much more terrifying, His eyes, shine like moons, and his smile...feels wrong Personality A perfect bender of your flaws, and your feelings, he's a cold man, At first, he seems kind, but is just doing it to get him on your good side, he'll even pretend to be his old self, pretend that what he was doing was not under his control, but it's all a facade, He's an absolute Sociopath, and a Extremely Dangerous Sadist, He relishes in the slow torture of anyone, but he does truly hide a Depressed Individual, who just wants the child who he cared so much for Biography Konton is the former High God of Life, under the court of Burusuta The First, and Grand God of All, he was a kind individual back then, but when his Lover, Titan, High God of Death was killed in a tragic misfire on the half of Blastara, High God of Order and Burusuta's first born. He went into a clinically depressed state, ignoring the child, Soulious, High God of Fate, and The First's son, leaving him to go insane and create Corruption, as Konton saw this, he cracked and was the first to join Soulious' conquering of the Universe, but when Blastara used The Book of Elements to make a Hole in the universe, that created a barrier from Soulious' corruption, as well splitting up fragments of the universe into Dimensions, trapping him inside the Inside the corrupted Universe, Konton just escaped, and planned away to get him out, cut to many life times later, and he has full control over the Church of Fate, the Omniverse's most Common and powerful Religion, and full control of the Soulrah Empire, a Powerful force in many dimensions, but he grows ever so closer to reaching the releasing of Soulious, and with so many Puppets...how hard can that be. Abilities Elements: Konton has Unmatched power in every Element but fate, and is extremely dangerous with them, using them to the effect that a singular user couldn't reach, making him a Extremely dangerous foe Mind Manipulation:When times get tough, even for the master puppeteer, he uses his power to manipulate the minds of his "Puppets" to his will, making trust risky Dimensional Rifts: He's able to create rifts that can bring him to any dimension in the universe that he wishes, as well to use it in the battlefield, making him unpredictable Weaponry *Elemental Blades: Two arm Blades that he can replicate into any type of elemental form, but his usual form is Dark, Chaos, and in when he's truly dangerous, Corruption *Mind:His greatest weapon, his words become convincing to even the most strong willed creature, and can turn all the greatest minds working together to look like a brainless horde Trivia *Konton is the best in a long line of main villains, developing from two early versions of villains *He himself has gone through a few changes, from a monotone regular villain, to the absolute nutbag he is now, as well going through a more horror Stages *For a few rps, he was actually a hero, but those rps later have had his appearance voided, the most famous example would be Secular Bonds Category:Villains